


Melting Over You

by hazzarat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Simon and Jace meet before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat
Summary: “Anyone in?”Simon lets out an unearthly shriek, throwing his book in the process as he turns his head to look at the person who scared him.“Shit!” Simon swears, scrambling to make his way to the window. “I’m- I’m sorry, I just got caught up in my book, it’s an accounting book ‘cause y’know, I’m in college for accounting. I’m sorry, uh, what can I get you?”-or Simon needs some extra cash so he takes on working in an ice cream van in sweltering heat
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	Melting Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this a while ago but never posted it. I hope you enjoy this pure fluffy nonsense.
> 
> As always, thank you so much to my best friends for being awesome betas [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen)

Simon leans back against the counter of the old ice cream truck, wiping carelessly at his sweaty brow and dislodging his glasses in the process. The air in the van is sticky and humid, the ancient fan in the corner doing nothing to cool him down.

When he’d taken the job offer from nice Mr Deller he hadn’t expected to be stuck in a stuffy van with no way of cooling down. Now that he thinks about it, he had seemed inordinately happy when he’d accepted it on the basis of needing more money for college. A few days each week, he’d take the van down to the local park for a few hours to help out his elderly neighbour.

That old man  _ owed  _ him.

Yet, now he’s stuck here for - a quick glance at his watch - another three hours. Another three hours of serving sticky children and their haggard parents. The initial rush of children playing with their parents in the sun had calmed down, leaving Simon with some time to read his textbooks in between customers.

There’s no queue at the moment so Simon sips from a, thankfully, ice-cold water bottle from the inbuilt fridges. He takes another sip as a little girl skips up to the window, her black pigtails bobbing along behind her.

The little girl grabs onto the ledge by the window and pulls herself up to stand on her tiptoes. Her nose barely reaches over and Simon can’t help but smile at her.

He places the bottle down on the counter and wipes his sweaty palms on his apron.

“Heya there! What can I get for you?” He asks, her mom reaching the van as he says it.

The little girl deliberates for a minute, staring intently at the menu board on the side of the van. Her mother nudges her slightly in the shoulder.

“Come on now, Layla,” Her mother says, “The man asked you a question.”

“Hmmm,” Layla sticks her tongue out slightly, little hands placed on her waist. She reaches out a finger to prod at the board, “That one please, mister!”

He pokes his head out of the window to have a look at which one she’s pointing to. Pushing himself back in, he addresses Layla directly, “One vanilla cone with strawberry sauce coming right up, Buttercup!”

The mom sends him a grateful smile when she giggles. He goes about making the ice cream, adding a handful of extra sprinkles onto the cone with a flourish that makes her giggle again.

The mom places the correct amount of money onto the counter as he reaches down to pass the cone to Layla. They thank him and walk away, the little girl skipping as she licks her ice cream. She turns over her shoulder and waves at him before grabbing her mother’s hand and dragging her along.

Smiling, Simon turns to serve the next customer. He takes their order and hands them their ice cream before collecting their money. They thank him and walk off, leaving the front of the van deserted.

Simon lets out a breath and grabs his bottle and textbook again. Hopefully, he thinks, he’ll have enough time to finish this last chapter before another customer shows up. If not for the heat, this would’ve been the perfect job for Simon. He’s pretty good with people when he doesn’t get the chance to ramble and he’s always liked kids. Considering kids are the main clientele for an ice cream van, that’s pretty lucky. 

He flicks the page of his textbook over, a finger trailing over the words he’s reading, his other hand intermittently pushing his drooping hair back off of his face. He becomes so absorbed in the book that he doesn’t notice the next customer until he knocks on the side of the van.

“Anyone in?”

Simon lets out an unearthly shriek, throwing his book in the process as he turns his head to look at the person who scared him.

At that moment he curses old Mr Deller and his broken fan. Standing there with his arms crossed across his (very) well-muscled chest is a man sporting a cocky smirk. A very beautiful man with large dark tattoos across his arms, arms which he  _ isn’t  _ looking at, thank you very much. It’s not his fault if the man's shirt is basically painted on… and Simon’s drenched in sweat and slightly dazed. 

It’s not his finest moment.

“Shit!” Simon swears, scrambling to make his way to the window. “I’m- I’m sorry, I just got caught up in my book, it’s an accounting book ‘cause y’know, I’m in college for accounting. I’m sorry, uh, what can I get you?”

He hears a snort from off to the side and the man glances back with a glare before turning around and fixing Simon with a blinding smile.

“Could I get your name, hot stuff?”

“Hot stuff? Have you seen me right now but uh, Lewis. Simon- Simon Lewis, two first names. Am I still talking?”

“Yeah, you are,” The man’s smile slips into something less overtly flirtatious and into something a bit… fonder? “Well, Lewis Simon Simon Lewis, think you can whip up about, say… Twenty single cones for me?”

Simon blinks at him, waiting to see if it’s a joke he doesn’t understand but when the man says nothing else he moves to collect the cones.

“You know how much this is gonna cost, right? Like, just one cone is a dollar thirty- Wait how are you gonna carry them, you only have two hands after all and I’m sure you’re very strong, I mean look at your muscles but even with these carry cases you’ll probably drop them-”

The man laughs, “Do you ever stop talking?”

Simon peers at him, unsure of how to answer. “No?”

“Don’t worry about it, I have some special helpers.” This time when the man glances over his shoulder, he points to two people standing under a tree. There are a man and a woman, both with dark hair and the same tattoos as the blond man. The woman gives a friendly wave when she notices them looking.

“My siblings.”

“Right, right. So, why are you buying twenty ice cream cones?” Simon asks, setting down another cone into a carrier. “Also, wait, I didn’t ask your name back.”

“Jace,” He replies, crossing his arms and leaning into the open window, “And I lost a bet.”

“A bet, huh? What was it for? Thumb wrestling? Arm wrestling? Real wrestling?” 

Jace looks gradually more confused before he settles on a, “Yeah, something like that.”

They settle into a comfortable silence, or as comfortable silence can be when you’re two strangers and you’re making twenty ice cream cones. 

“So, Simon. You come here often?”

That surprises a laugh out of him, “Did you really just ask me that? Who told you you know how to flirt, man?”

Jace gives him an affronted look, “Hey! I can flirt great.”

“Sure, dude. Also, by my incredible mathematical deductions, it’s gonna be twenty-six dollars. That’s a fuck tonne of ice cream, dude.”

Jace shrugs and hands over the cash. He gestures over at his siblings before grabbing two of the carriers. “It was nice meeting you, Simon.”

Simon smiles, pushing the rest of the carriers closer to the window. “Yeah, you too.” Jace’s siblings finally reach them, grabbing the rest of the ice creams. Simon stares at them all for a moment. “Your entire family is  _ unfairly _ attractive, man.”

The girl lets out a tinkling laugh before the pair pull him away.

“Hey! Jace!” Simon calls, waiting for him to glance back. “If you actually wanted to know, uh, I work the same hours on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Just, y’know, if you were curious.”

Jace throws a wink over his shoulder, narrowly dodging the elbow that the tall, dark-haired man sends his way.

“Really, Jace? A mundane?”

Simon doesn’t hear Jace’s response, too offended at the idea he might be mundane. Sure, he’s not from a family of tattooed supermodels, but he’s not  _ that _ bad. 

When he glances up to watch the trio walk away-

They’re gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you were wondering, Jace is still a Shadowhunter and this is set sometime before the first episode. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Give me a message on Tumblr if you want: [hazzarat](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/hazzarat) on tumblr
> 
> Check out my other works and leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed. It really means the world to me!


End file.
